Luly
Luly Luly (pronounced Loo-lee) is a "monster" who lives in Snowdin, tending to keep to herself, growing snappy and angry if anyone questions her about anything other than her name. She was created somehow deep in a cave in the Hotlands by a mass amount of crystals and stone forming together over the time of several years. When Luly was first "born", she didn't want to come out of the cave, scared of the outside world and what it may hold. So, she stayed in the cave for several years, fending for herself, eating the mice that would get lost in the caves, and licking the walls to get any type of moisture she could, surviving. After several years of hiding in the cave, she grew tired of the rocks, cold and darkness, and decided to leave her birth home and go explore the world. After a few months of exploring Hotlands, she declared to herself that it was not where she wanted to live. Her thick white fur was simply not for it. So, she moved to Waterfall, but left within the first few hours of visiting, hating the water. After a few days, she found herself in Snowdin. She didn't mind the cold, as her fur kept her warm, so she decided to stay in the town, but inhabits the forest mainly. She's marked off her own area within the forest, getting angry if anyone crosses over into her territory. Luly can also commonly be seen in the town, either on someone's roof, or asleep in snow, seen by her brightly colored crystals. Recently, she has found a small cave in the mountains, and is residing there. Physical Description Being created from crystals, she does have various pink and red, diamond shaped crystals on her body in random places, the biggest patch being over her right eye. She has snow white fur, and one visible black eye with a red iris (right), that commonly has a red mist swirling from it. Luly does have magical abilities, but she doesn't know how to properly harness it to form it into any attacks, nor does she take the time to try and learn. Her only physical issue is a huge red crystal that hangs off her left wing, causing her flight to be unbalanced and choppy, even slowing her down at times, but she made up for this by being quick on her feet, making it easy for her to escape most hostile situations. Personality Luly tends to be a brat, having attitude and sass for no reason most of the time, causing her to lack friends and staying on her own. She doesn't really care too much about first impressions, and will act rude and stuck up to most older monsters, but seems to act nicer to younger children. She loves to pick fights, often times going out every now and then, only to try and find a monster to fight, but will flee before killing or being killed. Luly will occasionally decide when she's going to start a fight, commonly annoying another monster until they turn to attack, but she will flee before the battle phase even starts. Relationships Friends Beleco When Luly first met Beleco, they disliked each other greatly. After they ran into each other in the square, Beleco decided that she would be nice to Luly, and even call her a friend, even helping Luly after she had a freak accident. Derek Luly met this (human?) in Snowdin one day. They talked for a bit, but Luly is not quite fond of him. Battle 'Encounter' ---- The first time you encounter Luly will be in the Snowdin forest, commonly after battling with Doggo. And if the player does certain things (ex. try to pet Luly) she will engage in battle. But, Luly will be very rude and snarky to the player on each encounter, no matter the route. Pacifist Route: The second encounter with Luly will happen in Snowdin town, she will help the player through the town, or give them tips on finding certain items throughout the town. (Shops, health items, etc.) Neutral Route: If the player had attacked Luly at all during the first encounter, she will be very short and blunt with the player, showing an attitude, and refusing to help the player. If the player didn't attack, then she will do what she did on the Pacifist Route. Genocide Route: On the first encounter, if the player damages Luly at all, she will flee, going to Snowdin town to presumably hide. In order to kill Luly, the player has to find her somewhere in Snowdin and rengage in battle. Luly will not flee again, and the battle will continue until Luly or the player dies. 'Attack' ---- - If the player is on the genocide route, Luly will always attack first, commonly stealing the players turn, to try and get the upper hand. On her turn, her first attack will be a few slashes on the bullet board, to force the player to the middle of the bullet board, turning the player's soul a light pink. The light pink soul can only move left and right to avoid the attacks. - Her second attack will consist of her beating her wings to create a wind so strong that it forces the player against the bullet board, and she will rapidly slash with her claws, the attack can be avoided by moving from left to right, based on where she attacks. 'Sparing' ---- You can spare Luly at anytime on Pacifist and Neutral, as Luly will never offer a spare. If the player is on the Genocide route, attempting to spare Luly will only make her attacks stronger, as it will anger her. Stats HP: 500 Attack: 30 Defense: 15 ACTs - Check - Tease - Flirt - Pet - Joke Quotes Pacifist and Neutral “Oh, I guess you expect me to say hi.” - First encounter “Take a hint, human.” - Second encounter “Stop following me!” -Third encounter "You'll regret this." -Enter battle phase “...” -Flirt one “I will claw your throat out. Stop.” -Flirt two “Do you really want to die that badly?” -Flirt three “...I see you’ve been with the short skeleton.” - Joke/Pun “What’s so funny?”- Cheer “HEY! Don’t touch me!!” - Pet “Hahaha! I think we may just get along.” -Insult Genocide '"'You sicken me." -Enter Battle Phase “You thought this was gonna be easy?” -Attack 1 “You really do like trying, don’t you?” -Attack 2 “Incredible.” -Attack 3 “Don’t think I’ll tire so easily.” -Attack 4 “You sure do like swinging that knife around.” -Attack 5 -repeat text- “...You’re funny, human. Do you really think, that after all you've done, that I'm gonna let this slide? ...You're in for a huge surprise.” -Mercy “Stupid.....” -Death Flavor Text You felt strange walking through this forest, like someone was watching you. Luly in Snowdin Forest You take a step away, this cat seemed a little mean... Encounter Luly lets out a hiss, making you feel even more threatened to talk to Luly in Genocide route Luly shifts uncomfortably to the side, almost awkwardly followed by her quote You take a step forward, and Luly's ears lay back as she moves away to pet You wondered if those crystals hurt her 2 You ask Luly if she can take you for a ride, but she doesn't answer to fly Trivia *Luly dislikes humans and most monsters, she very rarely makes friends with anyone. *Luly, being a cat, hates water, but doesn’t mind snow. *She has a friend at one time, but they were killed by a human, so since then, she’s never trusted humans. Gallery Luly.jpg|First image of Luly, drawn by yours truly. Luly3.png|Sketched by IRL friend, but colored by me Luly_by_Avv.jpg|Luly, drawn by Avv! Anthro_Luly_by_Jaz.png|An anthro version of Luly, by Jaz! I_felt_like_drawing_her_wings.png|Drawn by me, but the wings were added in by Jaz Luly_Battle_Sprite_By_Jaz.png|Lovely version 2.0 of Luly's battle sprite, also drawn by Jaz Badlydrawnluly.png|Thug life Luly by Squidnader Imported_piskel-4.gif|Luly's overworld sprite, by ArachnoGia Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female